


Only Honest when it Rains

by under_the_silk_tree



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_silk_tree/pseuds/under_the_silk_tree
Summary: Flynn catches up to Moriarty.





	Only Honest when it Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Meridianrose! Eve and Flynn are not together in this fic. Short piece for Librarian shipathon.

_I'm only honest when it rains_  
_An open book, with a torn out page_  
_And my inks run out_  
_I wanna love you but I don't know how._

_-[Neptune by Sleeping At Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkCB4ATLCo0)_

 

Flynn charged down the labyrinth of corridors soon losing the rest of the librarians in his haste.  He burst through the door marked _Antiquities,_ a triumphant expression on his face and a gleam in his eye. A quick sweep of the room showed books pulled from their shelves and paper scattered haphazardly on tables.

And in the middle of the room framed by a row of windows was Moriarty. He was back lit briefly by a flash of lightning from the storm that was battering the building outside, which briefly illuminated the dimly lit room in a brilliant white.  Moriarty was leaning against an enormous desk, his arms crossed, with a smirk on his face.

Flynn gave a smug grin, rubbed his hands together, and said, “I knew you would be here. I knew it! Do you know how?”

Moriarty opened his mouth to answer but Flynn, too wrapped up in his own triumph to notice continued, “I knew you would be here because I noticed at each of the break-ins…”

“Do you know what I have noticed Librarian?” Moriarty interrupted as he pushed himself off the desk.  “Pupil dilation.”

“I’m sorry…pupil…pupil dilation?” Flynn stuttered out in confusion. “What…does that have to do with all of this?” Flynn turned in a half-circle, his arms outstretched indicating the ransacked room.

“Absolutely nothing,” Moriarty said drawing out his words as he stalked forwards, stopping only when he was directly in front of Flynn. “But it has everything to do with us.”

Flynn took several steps backward until his back met the wall behind him. Swallowing thickly as Moriarty followed and then leaned further into his space, “Us…there…there is no us,” Flynn said in a low voice.

“Are you sure Librarian? I couldn’t help but notice your pupil’s whenever I am close to you,” Moriarty breathed out, “Pupil dilation as you know is a sign of attraction.”

Flynn’s breath hitched as Moriarty leaned in. He stared transfixed until his eyes closed of their own violation, and Moriarty’s lips brushed against his.  The hands Flynn had brought up to push Moriarty away, instead gripped the wool jacket pulling him closer.  Moriarty settled his full weight against Flynn, sliding his thigh in-between Flynn’s.  Flynn gasped which Moriarty took full advantage of, slipping his tongue between the librarian’s lips before sealing their mouths together.

And in that moment Flynn was lost.  He had thought of this many times, had wanted, but had never reached out and touched.  Now he did.  Flynn gave in and allowed himself to feel.  

Moriarty’s arms encircled Flynn, one hand delving into his hair and gripping it lightly while the other slid underneath Flynn’s shirt, caressing the heated skin he found there. Flynn whimpered at the sensation and his own hands started to explore the man in front of him, moving his fingers along Moriarty’s jaw before running down his chest and encircling his waist.  Moriarty rocked his hips against Flynn setting a rhythm that Flynn copied, causing the librarian to break the kiss and moan in pleasure turning his head to the side to take in a ragged breath.  Moriarty kissed Flynn’s jaw before moving down and nipping at his neck, using his tongue and mouth to soothe the mark he left there.  

Flynn’s eyes were still squeezed shut as the pleasure of their movements coursed through him, his hands desperately clutching the cloth of Moriarty’s jacket.  He was already so close. Then a faint faraway shout of his name brought reality crashing down on him.  Opening his eyes in panic Flynn pushed Moriarty away.  He staggered a few steps towards the door as he heard his name repeated, the sound getting louder.  Flynn ran a shaking hand through his hair as he tried to get his scattered thoughts back in order, but he was having trouble; he could still feel the heat and weight of the other man against him.

Whirling back around towards Moriarty, Flynn was shocked to see the room empty.  One window was now open and the curtain was blowing in the breeze.  Running over Flynn peered out into the rain filled night, but he saw no one.  On the wind he heard a faint, “Til next time…”

Turning away, Flynn started towards the door to let his fellow librarians know where he was and that he had lost Moriarty.  Straightening his clothes and making sure his kerchief covered the mark that was throbbing pleasantly on his neck, Flynn couldn’t help the slight smile on his face or the thought that he hoped “next time” would be very soon.  

 


End file.
